


OTW Ponies

by NakedBee



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: April Showers 2014, April Showers Challenge, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Illustrator, Meta, vector graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The projects of the OTW drawn as MLP:FIM-style ponies in celebration of April</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Group Portrait  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/14015000074)

Organization of Transformative Works  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/14034547273)

Archive of Our Own  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/14014548535)

Transformative Works and Culture  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/14015000734)

Fanlore  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/14034546593)

Open Doors  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/14011357181)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an additional pony for the Abuse Team, with an improvised cutie mark. Thanks for the request, shayheyred!

Abuse Team  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/14095809841)


End file.
